The present invention relates in general to bicycle training wheels and pertains, more particularly, to an improved training wheel apparatus which allows a restricted range of adjustably dampened axial movement. The adjustable training wheel apparatus of this invention is an improvement over conventional fixed training wheels and other adjustable training wheels such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,163.
The conventional fixed training wheel provides a pair of side-mounted wheels on a bicycle. The wheels are fixed in place when initially installed on the bicycle. Typically, the initial placement puts the wheels' surface on the ground, thereby providing four wheel stability to the otherwise two wheel bicycle.
As the bicycle rider gains skill and confidence the wheels are adjusted upward with respect to the surface of the ground. The training wheels no longer ride along the ground and the rider must improve his or her balance to ride the bicycle. Eventually the rider learns to ride the bicycle and the training wheels are removed.
With the adjustable training wheel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,163, a bank angle of 10-20 degrees is disclosed in either direction. One drawback of this assembly is that a bank limit feature is provided through the use of complimentary stop tabs on the vertical and horizontal members. This earlier arrangement requires a separate manufacturing step.
Another drawback associated with the earlier arrangement is the lack of a back-up in the event that the associated hinge mechanism fails. A third drawback of the prior assembly is that the spring barrel on the lower frame member and the adjustment mounting on the vertical member both require separate manufacturing and assembly operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable training wheel apparatus that is more economical from a manufacturing standpoint. In a preferred embodiment a bank angle of from approximately 7.degree. to 10.degree., inclusive is allowed. It is believed that this bank angle range provides the desired degree of stability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hinge design which substantially reduces the stress on the hinge itself and includes a safety back-up in the unlikely event of a partial or complete failure of the hinge apparatus, thereby minimizing the risk of injury to a rider in the event of a failure of the hinge mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable training wheel assembly that is adapted to compress a dampening member attached to the assembly such that the attachment is located on either side of the point of attachment of the assembly to the bicycle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable training wheel assembly that allows an adjustment of the bank angle that is as uncomplicated changing from one standard bolt length to another standard bolt length.